


Show Me

by ghermez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/pseuds/ghermez
Summary: “You’re—” Suna began but didn’t know how to proceed. He was about to say something inane like:You’re taking your clothes off. For me. You’re revealing heaven to my undeserving eyes.But he thought it was a little overkill to expose so much of hissickeningdesire when he couldn’t detect anything but playfulness in Hinata’s gaze.“I am…” Hinata trailed off.“Stripping,” Suna finished weakly.“I am.” And he was.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 290





	Show Me

One peek was all Suna wanted. (Then again, he had been lying to himself a lot in the past hour or so.) Or maybe a tiny bite of those thighs. A nibble. Surely a nibble could never hurt anyone.

Unless Suna bit really hard.

And would Suna be reprimanded if he closed his teeth over a nice chunk of Hinata’s thighs, leaving a mark for everyone to see, just where Hinata’s hot pink shorts stopped? At that tantalizing spot threatening to destroy his life?

Who told Hinata to get so fucking jacked up that even his shorts couldn’t encapsulate all of that ass?

They stood a couple of feet away from each other on the sand, the sound of their respective teams roughhousing in the background, and Suna, because the sun shined so brightly in his eyes, felt his tongue loosen. It was a helpless request but he made it anyway, "Can you show me?" 

Hinata fluttered his eyelashes up at Suna, squinting, his hands fiddling with the volleyball in his hands. "Show you what?" Oh, he knew that Hinata knew exactly what Suna wanted to see.

Suna pointed in the general vicinity of Hinata's ass, thighs, and rigid stomach—he couldn’t make up his mind. "That."

Hinata smiled. So sweet. So deadly. Suna's cock thickened in his shorts, and he desperately hoped no one was paying enough attention to see Hinata tilt his chin. A signal. Suna followed with bated breath, as they snuck off towards one of the small wooden cabins, which were set aside to allow people to change with a semblance of privacy. And when Suna looked closely at what he wanted; he did want some privacy. Though it wouldn’t hurt to have the edge that accompanied the concern that someone might spot them. Like Hinata’s scary-looking captain Meian. That guy didn’t look like the type to let his teammate get fucked in public.

And was that what Suna wanted? To follow hot on Hinata’s heels then crowd him into one wall inside the muggy cabin, push against his chest until their bodies were flush together, and every hitch in his breath was felt and heard, surrounding Suna from all directions? Suna took a deep inhale, coconut sun screen and sweat assaulting his senses in a heavenly mix, and his mouth watered so badly he had to swallow back his spit twice. Hinata watched his throat, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shorts.

They were impossibly short. Like they were bought from the kids’ section though nothing about Hinata Shouyou left any doubt: he was all man. A sexy, fine one, at whose feet Suna wanted to get on his knees and worship.

All thoughts escaped him when Hinata breathed out, so soft it barely moved the air particles around them, and teased his ties open.

“You’re—” Suna began but didn’t know how to proceed. He was about to say something inane like: You’re taking your clothes off. For me. You’re revealing heaven to my undeserving eyes. But he thought it was a little overkill to expose so much of his _sickening_ desire when he couldn’t detect anything but playfulness in Hinata’s gaze.

“I am…” Hinata trailed off.

“Stripping?” Suna finished weakly.

“I am.” And he was. But not before turning around and giving Suna a perfect view of his sculptured back, the muscles rippling with every movement of his arms, and that perfect bubble butt. God. Suna wanted to sink his teeth into the thick globes. He could see a little flesh peeking from the bottom of Hinata’s shorts, and his balls tightened with the need to paint Hinata’s tan skin with his cum. Hinata’s hands flexed, and he began lowering the band over the gorgeous rise of his ass, then came the softest moan as the cotton slid down, further, and further, revealing slightly paler skin, glowing like forbidden fruit, turning every inch of Suna’s body sensitive to the very air that moved against him. Then, there, with the spread of Hinata’s thighs, was revealed a slice of heaven: Hinata’s asshole, a swollen pink nestled at the heart of his tight cheeks. Suna’s mouth dried. Suna’s cock tented his shorts but he didn’t care. All he could do was watch, transfixed at how Hinata bent forward, cheek meeting the wooden slates, sweat sliding down his temple, and how he dragged the fabric of his shorts low until they got stuck around his thighs.

“Do you—” Suna coughed, desire turning his tongue slow, “Do you need help?” he said.

Hinata sighed. “Please.”

That was all Suna needed.

Suna lunged forward, closing in on Hinata, one of his hands placed possessively over Hinata's lower back, bending him down lower, until Hinata stood bent at the waist, a perfect 90 degree, the other hand gripping Hinata’s shorts.

“Put your hands on the wall,” he said, totally aware of how demanding and bossy he sounded. _I sure hope this doesn’t awaken something in me_. Hinata, perfect as he was, did just that. He released his shorts and put his hands on the wall before him, his breath hitching over every inhale, his eyes squeezing shut when Suna tightened his fist over the nylon, then began tugging it down with an almost unforgiving force that jostled Hinata.

Suna paused when he got enough of it off Hinata and could now clearly see Hinata’s cock, rigid and thick, swinging between his legs, his balls looking tight, the skin seductive in its pink hue. He wanted to put them in his mouth so bad he felt weakened with it.

He wondered briefly what Hinata might do if he just…fucked him like this, dick between Hinata’s thighs, rubbing along his balls, teasing his asshole with a spit-covered finger, plunging into him, plugging him just enough that Hinata might grow unhinged with need.

But not seeing Hinata’s face hurt somewhere deep in Suna’s chest, so once he got Hinata’s shorts off entirely, dangling by one ankle, he bent low and began peppering those kisses he promised himself, along Hinata’s lower back, and, delighted at the sound of Hinata’s garbled moans, at the seam of his ass, slipping his tongue in there, pinching Hinata’s cheeks open with one hand, mouthing at his hole, tasting the sweet nectar of Hinata’s sweat pooling there. Suna could get drunk on this.

Hinata squirmed when he paused, as if he was about to will Suna to eat his ass with a single wriggle. But Suna wanted Hinata to be vocal, proud, and beg for what he wanted.

“Suna-san,” Hinata sighed, and he looked back at Suna with eyes like warmed honey, liquid and hazy, and Suna had to press the heel of his hand to his cock just to stop it from releasing.

“Yeah?”

“I want you,” Hinata sighed, sound falling from his soft lips like prayer.

Suna closed his eyes and accepted the blessing. “Turn around.”

On shaky legs, Hinata let Suna see just how good he felt when Suna looked at him like this—his cock looked so painful, jutting up from a thatch of dark ginger hair between his legs. Suna squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't come just from the look of Hinata’s cock pearling with precum for him. It would be sacrilegious.

Hinata, the little tease, looked impossibly hot, smiling up at Suna as if he wasn’t a walking temptation, luring men like Suna—hapless, desperate, horny men—into their demise. But…if Suna’s demise came at the bottom of Hinata’s honeyed eyes and milky white cum, then he wouldn’t be so upset about the whole…dying thing.

He was reaching out to touch Hinata’s thigh—God, he was dying for it—when Hinata stopped him, saying, “Watch out, Suna, or I might think you…like me or something…” he trailed off, voice sounding sweet and breathless to Suna’s ear.

Suna bent lower, and, with more surety than he knew what to do with, gripped the meat of Hinata’s thighs and pulled Hinata’s body across his. He sighed, feeling relieved and tormented all at once, as he felt the grind of Hinata’s rigid cock against him, his hot precome slippery where it left a snail trail along Suna’s abs. Hinata gladly threw his legs around Suna’s hips, challenging him to withstand his weight. Suna was ever grateful for his leg-day workouts. Because nothing could make him drop Hinata now.

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” Suna replied, voice gone gravelly and thick, but he didn’t lie, he did like Hinata a lot. He especially liked the way Hinata’s arms, strong and muscular, wrapped tight around his neck, threatening to cut off his airflow, but fuck oxygen—no, fuck _Hinata_ —he didn’t care anymore.

Hinata, for the lack of a better word, preened. His smile was small and managed to light up the entire dusty place in which they were cramped. Suna swore Hinata was a descendant of a Sun God or something similarly powerful, because his vision lit up with fairy-like lights, lighting a pathway from Suna’s lips to Hinata’s mouth, and who was Suna to deny something as magical as this?

He tightened his hold over Hinata’s thighs, drank up the sound of Hinata’s soft sigh, then kissed him, lips devouring lips, slow and encompassing all of Suna’s pent up desire. And he had a _lot_ of it. So, he poured it into Hinata’s lips, nipped the softness of Hinata’s full lower lip then moved over his mouth like he was starving for it, begging, Suna’s own breathless moans sounding erotic and obscene. But Hinata didn’t seem bothered by Suna’s passion if Suna was judging by the way he thrust his cock against Suna’s tight belly.

He groaned, realizing belatedly that he was definitely going to ruin his nice shorts, then forgot all about it when Hinata slid one hand down his chest—pausing to tweak one of Suna’s nipples, much to Suna’s great delight—and down his shorts. In no time, Hinata had Suna’s cock in a tight hold, his free hand grabbing fistfuls of Suna’s hair, and his lips moving over Suna’s mouth with equal fervor until they were groaning, hips undulating, rocking in a dance for which neither needed to know the moves beforehand.

The hand around his cock jerked him, and Suna mouthed a soft _fuck_ into Hinata’s lips, then pulled away to ask, “Can I put my cock between your thighs?”

Hinata hiked an eyebrow. “Do you hafta ask?”

He took a brief moment to contemplate it, then nodded, “Yes, absolutely.”

To which, Hinata smiled. “Okay, but first, I want to get your balls in my hand.” Then, without preamble, pushed his other hand the rest of the way into Suna’s shorts and took Suna’s balls, rolling them over as he kept jerking off Suna’s stiffened flesh. Hinata’s hands were so sweaty and so fucking hot and perfect that Suna couldn’t focus on kissing and holding Hinata up, so he settled into sucking tiny kisses into Hinata’s sweaty neck, taking little sips and licks of the long, tanned column before sinking his teeth, hoping he didn’t break the skin. One particular bite made Hinata hiss and grip Suna’s cock so tightly it drooled precome all over that it dripped down his balls and to his asshole.

“Watch it—” Suna breathed, “I can come like this. Just—you, Hinata—fuck! Jerking me off this hard—” his words were all ripped out of him, and Hinata seemed to enjoy the way he tossed and turned Suna’s brain with his touch.

“Don’t be shy, Suna-san, go ahead, cover me in your cum, I don’t mind,” Hinata replied, his voice a soft hiss as Suna left a smacking kiss on his clavicle, and Suna wished Hinata hadn’t said that because it sounded like one of the things Hinata would say in his dreams. Hinata was holding Suna down with the strength of his capable hands and his arresting gaze and lowering him into an early grave. But he had to strengthen his resolve.

“No,” Suna choked out. “Not like this—” he had to bite his lower lip against the sharp pleasure melting his spine, turning everything hazy and beautiful.

“How do you want it?” Hinata asked.

And Suna was running out of adjectives for pretty.

“Between your thighs.” Then, just when Suna thought Hinata couldn’t surprise him, Hinata blushed. “Fuck, please, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled, cheeks still warm, and nodded. “I already said yes to that.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Suna mumbled as gave their surroundings a short glance around them and triumphed in finding a solid surface upon which to plop Hinata’s body.

Hinata let out a tiny _oomph_ then grinned when Suna lowered himself and kissed him, a fleeting, almost chaste endeavor, before he trailed down Hinata’s neck, following the slowly forming hickeys Suna had unwisely left.

“I… I think I went a little overboard,” he said, but Hinata shrugged those beautiful shoulders, looking debauched like this, laid back, thighs spread and his cock drooling over his belly.

“Doesn’t matter,” Hinata quoted Suna. “I like it.”

It was Suna’s turn to blush. He buried his face in Hinata’s stomach, kissing the salt of his precum, before he moved to his cock.

It looked so yummy, feeling thick and heavy in his hands, before he put it between his lips and kissed its head. Hinata shuddered but didn’t move. “Good boy,” Suna murmured, his fingers dipping into Hinata’s parted lips. “Suck on these, ‘kay?”

Looking like a pro, Hinata sucked Suna’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks, rolling his eyes back for good measure—as if Suna wasn’t on the verge of an embarrassing orgasm. Suna pulled his fingers out, Hinata let out a loud pop, and their eyes met in a heated glance as Suna spread Hinata’s thighs, left a wet trail of spit on his inner thighs. Hinata’s body shook and he gripped the edge of the table under him.

“I thought you were gonna fuck my thighs,” Hinata asked.

Suna nodded. “All in good time, Shouyou,” and it made Hinata’s eyes widen when Suna let his first name drip from his lips like molasses.

In the meantime, Suna massaged Hinata’s hole, licking his lip at the way the swollen skin looked so appetizing. He wanted a taste. Just a tiny lick. But once he was there between Hinata’s thighs, flicking his tongue along Hinata’s hole, a long lick from the lovely pucker of his twitching hole to his taint, and over his balls, then taking in his leaking cock in his mouth, Suna felt ravaged. He’d never been fed this well before, Hinata’s taste sticking to the top of his palate, seared into his mind. And it didn’t hurt that Hinata was letting out the sweetest of sounds, sounding more delirious with every long swipe of Suna’s hungry tongue. And when Suna let Hinata thrust into his throat and fucked two of his fingers into Hinata’s ass, his heart felt lighter than a feather. This was right. Proper. This was Suna had been looking for.

“Fuck—Suna, no! Stop! I can’t—" Hinata screamed, and Suna didn’t need another word. He pulled off Hinata’s cock, letting it rest against his cheek, but he didn’t pause his fingers, continued to loosen Hinata in frantic movements, hitting his prostate mercilessly, and watched as Hinata sobbed, reaching out to grip Suna’s hair.

“I can’t—it feels so good,” he cried out, and Suna hummed placating words, turning his face over to kiss Hinata’s wrist, and when the hand in his hair tightened, he groaned, pleased to have the pain slake his desire. For now.

“Do you wanna come like this? Your cock in my mouth? My fingers fucking into you?”

Hinata’s eyes were tearful but he nodded, biting into his lower lip, and Suna felt like he was holding the world in his hands.

Hinata was almost unbearably hard in his mouth, and Suna delighted in the keen Hinata let out when he swallowed around him, three finger two-knuckles deep into him, playing him like an instrument, and when Hinata’s body shot off the table, fucked one last time into Suna’s mouth before releasing hot cum down Suna’s throat, Suna took it like the champ he was.

Barely out of his haze, Hinata smoothed Suna’s hair, and smiling, satisfaction written in every line of his relaxed body, he pulled Suna closer.

They kissed, slow and lazy, but Hinata wasn’t just lying there prone, he raised his legs until they straightened gloriously in the air, and once he placed them over one of Suna’s shoulders, he reached for Suna’s cock with his hands. “Fuck me—” he groaned when Suna did just that—he gripped Hinata’s knees and slipped his cock between Hinata’s strong, soft thighs, a contrast in beauty, and with every thrust, the table shook under the combined pressure, until Suna worried he might break it.

But with Hinata holding his arms and biting on his lower lip, whispering, “Suna—So pretty—lovely Suna,” there was no space for worry.

Hinata had always been out of this world gorgeous, arresting, so damned lovely that Suna didn’t have a single say in whether he should or shouldn’t fall for him. The minute Suna laid his eyes on Hinata and he’d been free-falling. Not that Suna was complaining. Falling for Hinata Shouyou was akin to succumbing for the sun, there was nothing here but purifying heat. So, as Suna held onto Hinata’s thighs, he let the searing orgasm burn through him, leave nothing but bone marrow. And a lot of cum between Hinata’s thighs, sliding down and pooling on his cock.

But even after the stars faded from behind Suna’s eyelids, he realized this wasn’t enough, not with Hinata’s hot dick between their sweaty bellies, not when Hinata swiped his hand along his inner thighs then brought his palm to his lips to lick so sweetly, like Suna’s cum was the only thing he ever wanted to drink.

“More,” Suna said simply, before curling over Hinata and kissing the taste of his cum right off Hinata’s tongue.

It was heady, salty, and so fucking good. And had the table under him withstood the weight of their passion, Suna would never have let go of Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little overwhelmed at the reception this fic is getting since it's such a rare ship! Thank you and if you want more sunahina make sure to tell me in the comments. i'm on twitter as [@kuroosauce](https://twitter.com/kuroosauce)


End file.
